


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by chasethewind



Series: Chase's 12 Days of Christmas 2017 [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mistletoe, Misunderstandings, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: Anonymous: I don’t know if you have enough fic prompts yet, but how about one of Oliver and Felicity’s kids catching mommy kissing “Santa Claus”?





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

“Billy! Psst! Billy!” came the voice of his five-year-old sister from outside William’s door. He had been playing video games for the past three hours straight, but hearing his sister’s urgent whispers, he put his game on pause and went to open it.

“What, Mia?” he asked.

“Shh! Be quiet!” she urged, putting her finger to her lips as she narrowed her eyes at him much like his father.

“What’s going on, Mia?” he asked again, lowering his voice this time to comply with her wishes. She had a soft spot for her, one easily seen by anyone who spent any time around him. Out of all his family and friends, only she was allowed to call him by a nickname, which she had ever since she was two.

“Billy! I think Santa’s here!” Mia excitedly whispered as she grabbed his arm and started to pull him outside into the hall.

William knew there was no such thing as Santa. He’d learned that almost nine years ago, but he wasn’t going to spoil the holiday magic for his sister. If she believed Santa was here, then by god, he’d go along with it. His sister deserved to think there was still some magic left in the world, especially after all the things their family had been through.

“Come on!” Mia whispered loudly as she dragged William down the hall toward the stairs. She slowed down upon reaching the landing before creeping down one step at a time.

The staircase was adjacent to the living room, making it easy to peek through the railing slats to see the large, ornately decorated christmas tree that stood at its center. Right beside it he found his step-mother and, of all people, Santa Claus. Scrutinizing the man’s appearance, he realized the white beard was fake and that there was probably some kind of stuffing beneath the red suit to make him look fat. But his eyes were his most telling feature: those were his father’s eyes. William knew them from anywhere.

“Santa” dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around Felicity, pulling her close, or at least as close at the costume would allow, and pressing a soft kiss to her lips as she held a sprig of mistletoe above his head.

“Oh, my gosh!” Mia squealed softly. “Mommy’s kissing Santa Claus! We have to go tell Daddy!”

‘Oh, no,’ William thought when he realized what was going on in his sister’s mind.

“Mia!” He grabbed the hem of her shirt before she could race back up the stairs to their parents’ bedroom.

“Billy!” she hissed back. “We have to tell Daddy! Mommy’s cheating on him with Santa!”

“Mia, no, she’s not!”

“What do you mean?! We just saw her kissing Santa under the mistletoe!”

“I mean…” William paused for a moment to ponder the ethicacy of what he was about to do. Telling his sister that their father was in that suit would probably ruin her faith in Christmas, but if he didn’t tell her, she’d think their mother was cheating with Santa. Either way, it was a slippery slope.

He sighed. “Mia, it’s Dad in a Santa costume,” he said, standing up from the step he had taken a seat on. Her eyes went wide and began to fill with tears.

“What?” she sniffled. “There’s no such thing as Santa?” Mia began to bawl, startling their parents from where they stood beside the Christmas tree.

Felicity came rushing up the stairs as Oliver followed, lumbering closely behind in the cumbersome suit. “What is it? What’s wrong?” she immediately asked, taking Mia into her arms.

“She saw you guys kissing under the mistletoe,” William explained.

“Damnit,” Oliver said under his breath. “I knew that was a bad idea.” He knelt down on another step and took Mia from Felicity’s arms as he pulled down the fake beard to show her it was him.

“Daddy!” she cried. “Is there no such thing as Santa?

“Oh, sweetheart,” Oliver sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. “Of course Santa exists,” he said. “He asked me to help him this year. That’s why I’m wearing his suit.” He glanced up at William to see his face fall into his hands as he shook his head.

“Really?” Mia sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. “Why did Santa need help?”

“Because he was tired and needed a nap, so he asked me to bring you your presents,” Oliver explained.

“Did Mommy know?”

“Of course she did. Santa asked her permission first before asking me, and when she said yes, I put on his suit and came to deliver your presents.”

“Oh…”

From his seat on the steps, William continued to shake his head, holding in the laughter he knew would erupt from his mouth if he even so much as glanced at their parents. His father was one hell of a storyteller, that was for sure. He just wished he’d had the presence of mind to have made up that story himself.

At least now Mia’s faith in Santa had been restored, but sometime in the future, William knew there would come a day his sister would find out the truth. For now, though, he was just glad his father had saved the day.


End file.
